amigos por siempre
by lukaluka night fever
Summary: ella nunca creyo que una simple pelea de amigos todo cambiaría...lose -.- mal summary porfa leannn


-¿amigos por siempre? –preguntaba una niña de unos 7 años extendiendo su mano y guardaba todos sus dedos de manera en que solo quedaba el meñique.

-sí, ¡amigos por siempre! –respondía sonriendo, un chico un año mayor que ella, haciendo la misma posición de su mano y cogiendo el meñique de ella con el suyo.

-10 AÑOS DESPUES-

-otra vez el mismo sueño –decía Miku mientras se levantaba algo triste, con lágrimas en los ojos

Miku p.v

No me gusta seguir pensando en ello, esa fue la experiencia más triste y dolorosa en mi vida, como quisiera poder olvidarla pero tendría sus consecuencias, también olvidaría esos maravillosos momentos que pase con el….como me arrepiento de no haberle dicho cuanto lo quería, siempre nos la pasábamos peleando pero la verdad es que en cada pelea nos reconciliábamos y la última que tuvimos no lo hicimos y nunca podremos hacerlo.

Fin p.v

-Mikuu! Apúrate Gumi te está esperando para ir a la escuela –dijo la madre de miku

-ya voy! –respondía ella apuradamente mientras salía de la casa

-jeje, tu como siempre quedándote dormida –dijo gumi sonriendo

-tuve…el mismo sueño –dijo miku con tristeza

-mmm…entiendo que eso fue muy duro para ti pero deberías olvidarlo –le decía gumi mientras trataba de reconfortarla pero no tuvo éxito

- sí, sí lo sé pero simplemente no puedo

-bueno no te preocupes después de todo solo han pasado 2 semanas

Miku p.v

Verán les voy a explicar hace algunos días tuve una pequeña discusión con mi amigo de la infancia kaito, él siempre era muy enfermizo y por eso faltaba algunas veces a la escuela pero siempre me avisaba cuando no iba a ir…al siguiente día no fue y no me dijo nada, yo pensé que tal vez era porque estaba enojado conmigo así que decidí ir a su casa a disculparme con él y ese día…

*flashback*

Estaba decidida a disculparme con kaito en verdad no me gustaba pelearme pero estaba nerviosa y al llegar a su casa toque la puerta con algo de timidez, la mama de kaito fue la que me abrió y la encontré con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión triste.

-emm s-señora ¿está bien?- dijo miku algo preocupada

-oh! Miku-chan, lo siento dejar q me veas así

-no, no tranquila pero ¿me podría decir por qué esta así?-preguntaba Miku preocupada

-es por Kaito –le decía secándose las lágrimas

-K-Kaito! ¿¡Que le paso!?

-cierto, no te lo he contado Kaito…ha muerto –dijo volviendo a llorar

-¿c-cómo? –Dijo Miku llorando atónita por lo que le habían dicho -¿p-por qué?

-si…como oyes, esta mañana sufrió de un ataque del corazón

En ese momento salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía, quisiera no haberme enterado de eso. Saber que la persona con la que he estado todos estos años ya no estaría, quería convencerme a mí misma que era mentira, quería escapar de la realidad simplemente no podía creerme lo que me habían dicho, me sentía frustrada y muy muy enojada conmigo misma, debí de haberme portado mejor con él, nunca debimos de haber peleado.

Llegue a un parque, ese era el parque en donde nos habíamos conocido, ese día unos chicos me estaban molestando y él una persona que ni siquiera conocía me salvo, yo estaba muy feliz ya que no tenía muchos amigos pues era una persona muy tímida y él fue el primero que me había tratado tan bien me seco las lágrimas que tenía y me ayudo a levantarme, ese día también hicimos una promesa, una promesa y una persona muy importante para mi habían desaparecido juntos con los recuerdos que habíamos hecho juntos, todo eso siempre va a estar en mi corazón.

(Fin p.v)

*fin de flashback*

*en el recreo

-Miku ¡Oyeeee! –dijo gumi

-¿hm? –dijo Miku como si acabara de regresar de las nubes

-ya deja de distraerte tanto, no escuchaste cuando el profesor te llamo y el termino regañándote –le advertía Gumi –¿por qué has estado distraída últimamente?

-¡mira! un negi azul con alas–dijo Miku señalando el cielo, tratando de evitar la pregunta

-así que todavía no puedes dejar de pensar en eso –dijo Gumi ignorando el comentario de su amiga

- n-no sé de qué me hablas

-si claro no sabes –dijo Gumi sarcásticamente –bueno ya vengo iré a comprar algo de beber –decía Gumi alejándose de ella

-¿por qué te tuviste que ir? Baka, rompiste tu promesa –dijo Miku para si misma llorando

Y de repente siente como unos brazos la rodean por la espalda, se le hicieron muy conocidos esos brazos al voltearse vio algo muy desconcertante.

-hola miku-chan te extrañe mucho

-¿k- kaito? –dijo miku desconcertada mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas.

-por favor no llores ya estoy aquí –dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte


End file.
